


Горло

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Guns, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мориарти начинает планировать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gular](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324220) by [wreathed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreathed/pseuds/wreathed). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Sherlock Holmes.  
> Беты: Julia Devi, Джиалгри.

Он любит представлять себе горло Шерлока. Любит воображать, как оно растянуто, когда Шерлок ему отсасывает, — бледное, изящное; как дергается кадык, когда Шерлок сглатывает и давится, стараясь проглотить всю сперму.

Они встречаются, и Джим знает, что Шерлок хочет.

Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джим сделал — что? Чтобы оставил его. Чтобы никогда его не оставлял. Чтобы пробрался ему под кожу, и один из них проиграл. Он хочет столько всего сразу. Берет, но ничего не отдает взамен. Шерлок такой жадный.

Я сожгу тебя. Я выжгу твое сердце. Будто сердце Шерлока — все, что Джиму нужно. Как хорошо смотрелась бы кожа Шерлока в воде — холодная, посиневшая. Как хорошо смотрелись бы кости Шерлока — истлевающие глубоко под землей. Как хорошо смотрелся бы ум Шерлока — загубленный навеки.

Как хорошо смотрелись бы губы Шерлока вокруг дула пистолета.

(Слишком просто. Джим ждет телефонного звонка; никто из них не проигрывает. В следующий раз проиграют оба).

Он любит представлять себе горло Шерлока. Любит воображать, как заставляет Шерлока взять нож и полоснуть по нему — бледному, изящному; как кровь вытекает через надрез на кадыке и как Шерлок сглатывает, и давится, и делает свой последний вздох.


End file.
